


Teaching a Lesson

by StrawberryMacaroon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Strongest Mega Evolution
Genre: F/M, Genderbend, Large Cock, Mindbreak, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryMacaroon/pseuds/StrawberryMacaroon
Summary: Steven tries to take back the legendary giant rock and lysandre catches her, deeming to "punish" her





	Teaching a Lesson

How did she get herself into this?

Steven asked herself the question as she rubbed her head, laying on the floor and partially deaf from the pyroar’s hyper voice.

Let's see…

She used her Metagross’s telepathy to get through the high security in Lysandre Labs. She had her helicopter outside, she was just going to open up the roof of the room it was in and lift the megalith out, returning it to Hoenn. That was the plan, at least. She didn't take in account for Lysandre to be in the lab.

Which brings us to now.

Her head was spinning as Lysandre tied her wrists and ankles together. All she could get out of her mouth were a few senseless protests about how the megalith was rightfully Hoenn’s and as champion, she had a duty to retrieve it.

Her whole body seized up as Lysandre ripped open her shirt, exposing her triple D’s.

“HEY!” God, the scream hurt her head. What hurt even more, was the slap Lysandre gave her for screaming.

“It seems you need to learn a lesson, Miss Stone. Stealing is wrong, and punishable.” Lysandre’s glare pierced right through her. He gave her the creeps before, and it was apparently for a good reason. She knew he was up to something.

She started up her mumbling protests again. “I'm champion…! Hoenn! Not… Kalos!” In frustration she kicked at her restraints, only making her more dizzy.

Reaching around her chest, Lysandre unclasped Steven’s lacy purple bra and released her jiggly breasts, making Steven kick and scratch harder. He pulled her panties down to her knees and left her stockings and skirt on. She screamed as loud as she could as Lysandre stood back up, making her stand up with him.

Her restraints were a rope around her ankles, with her wrists tied to the same rope, making her lean forwards and exposing her pussy.

She kicked back at him as he walked around her, earning a tightly closed hand around her throat. Steven could hear Lysandre unzip his pants and slap her ass with his dick. It was well over average, she guessed around nine inches.

“H-Hey, no… Wait….” She said in a small scared voice.

The protests were nothing to stop Lysandre. He pushed his whole length into her, making her scream out in a combination of pain and pleasure. When she screamed, he pressed his hand tighter around his neck, making her choke.

“Shtop…!” Tears started to prickle at her eyes. 

Lysandre only started silently moving faster. Steven started to drool. He was hitting her cervix over and over and over in such a manner she was about to fall on the ground, if it weren't for the large burly hand around her neck. 

Steven still couldn't make full sentences, it had now become only desperate moans and whimpers. This was partially due to the pounding she was receiving, since the effects of the loud shrill of the hyper voice was wearing off.

Soon enough, she had become lost in the forceful fucking. She couldn't stop whining and grinding her hips onto Lysandre. It just felt so good, she could almost forget why she came to his lab.

When Lysandre came inside her, he let go of her neck and she flopped onto the floor, her ass still in the air. She was panting and moaning, she couldn't get enough. With one hand she reached up for Lysandre as he walked off and the other she used to pitifully finger herself, wanting his cock back in her desperately.

“Ly… Lysandre! Come… Come fuck me more….” Steven looked up at him with her glassy eyes as he stared down at her in disgust. 

He grumbled. “If you didn't learn your lesson from that, I'll have to move on to something else.”

Steven let out a cry as he walked away, only to yelp in delight as he came back with a flogger and some toys. 

She stood up straight on her knees as much as she could, just as Lysandre had instructed. When he hit her tits with the flogger the first time, she arched over in pain and pleasure. He kept doing it over and over until she couldn't stand up anymore, then he moved on to her ass.

Steven had tons of marks on her before he moved on. Before she knew it, Lysandre pushed a dildo just as big as him, maybe even bigger, into her. She whimpered as she got used to the feeling again.

Next, Lysander pulled out a bullet vibrator and taped it on her clit, making her collapse and wet herself instantly, moaning and whining loudly.

He stepped on her head and mussed her hair up with his shoe. “Disgusting. I suppose I'll have to try again in the morning.” He said, shrugging and walking away, leaving Steven there to cum all night, her body trembling in line with the vibrator.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry this is such trash and short I was so tired writing this but Pwease I hope y'all enjoyed this shit


End file.
